Falling To Nothing
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: It felt like his dream, but as you descend more, it becomes something else. Bright colors fade to the dull nothing that is life. Nothing, to grab onto. Nothing, to help you understand. The nothing that you are falling into. Heavy water and dried blood. And then you notice your vanishing, but, if feels good...to just give in. And fall down, down into the nothing.
1. Chapter 0

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls **

**Chapter 0**

**So Alone**

_My face against the window pane, a tear for every drop of rain..._

Dipper opened his eyes, slowly he gazed over at the window. Rain pattered against the dull window, the sky was bleak today. His eyes trailed to the clock, it was about seven in the morning. Strange, he never did wake up this early. He saw Mabel was still sleeping.

Dipper looked back up at the ceiling, it was darker than he remembered. He blinked calmly, unsure what it was. His arms and legs felt numb, like his body was tired but his mind wasn't. The twin slowly raised up, only to get a few feet with his head off the pillow. He stared at the ceiling.

_I'm living like a already I have died..._

The rain echoed in his head, as it hit the roof. Almost a soothing type of song, however, he didn't fall asleep. Dipper never noticed the triangle shadow, until now. His eyes started to find patterns everywhere. However, he wasn't frighten, he just looked back up at the ceiling.

Was this why he got the feeling he was being watched? Dipper found he didn't know, something about him felt different. he felt more comfortable with who he was. He didn't feel so unsure of himself, Dipper blinked relaxing on his bed.

_Emptiness, a present past, a silent scream to shatter glass. I have to go, it's time for me to fly..._

"Dipper?" he looked over to see if it was Mabel. But she was gone, the room was silent. Yet, to his mind it was soothing and easy. Dipper realized he must still be dreaming. Yet, he was aware?

"Dipper." the boy raised up at his name, it was coming from behind the door that led down stairs. Unsure if it was just curiosity or he wasn't in control of himself. Dipper climbed out of bed, and walked to the door. His hand touched the knob, and turned opening it.

"Dipper." a rush of cold wind hit him as the voice sounded out. The stairs lead the same way they always did. Only it was darker, Dipper found his legs moving him down the steps. Fear rushed through him, but slowly vanished.

_Who would care if I'm not here? If suddenly I disappeared? No one going to notice it at all..._

The walk was short, descending down into the darkness. Dipper blinked as he saw the stairs cut off, yet, he could barely make out a floor just a few feet below him. He gulped, knowing he'd have to jump.

"Dipper Pines." it was his last name added this time, something wanted him. Uncertainty slowly crept up on the boy, but, something pushed his forward. And he jumped, he expected a long fall, but it felt like he was falling through water.

Dipper's feet hit the bottom, there was no sound. He moved his head around, looking at where he was. It was so dark, he took a step forward, for the bottom to light up. Bubbles flew from a symbol on the floor. However, he could not make it out. He looked at the bubbles following them up.

The twins mouth gaped, he really was under water! He could make out the faces of a few people he knew, and others he had never seen before. Some were smiling, others were frowning, some eve looked angry with him. But why?

"Hello?" a soft, boy voice called out to him, Dipper turned his head. Hearing the water rush in his ears. He began to walked forward.

_Dying flowers in my hand, a vanishing from where I stand. It isn't yet too late to get the cure..._

"Hello?" Dipper called softly, something moved in the darkness. The twin jumped back, floating a few feet back in the water. Then it was really quiet again. Dipper was about to think it was his imagination.

"You were easy to lead down here." the voice said with a laugh, Dipper jumped as he back into a wall. Eyes gazed around fearfully, he tried to run, but his feet were glued to the spot.

"Dipper Pines, I know you would be curious about why I called you here." it sounded like a high-pitched male voice. Dipper had to admit he was, but he fear that creeped up on him made him want to turn and run.

He froze, something was behind him. He felt eyes burn on his back, and slowly two hands held his head in place. Dipper whimpered, he was very frighten now. Then, he heard rain again, please say he was waking up.

"No one's going to noticed if you vanish Dipper. Just face facts, no one cares." the male's voice whispered in his right ear. Dipper bit his lower lip, the words held a painful truth, something he didn't want to face.

"However," it said in his left ear, "I care, and I have watched. Dipper Pines, or Pine Tree?" Dipper blinked, slowly he remembered who used to call him that.

"Bill Cipher." a chuckle was his response.

"Ding Ding, we have a winner!" a bit of humor in his tone. Dipper almost growled, but he found he was feeling weaker. What was going on, the hands held him in place, something else was going on. On the outside! Dipper might not be able to move because he can't move in reality.

"How right you are, but don't worry Pine Tree, it's almost over." Bill laughed, Dipper whimpered, a sinking feeling found ti's way to him.

_Living in a dream I never had..._

"What is?" Dipper found himself asking, Bill laughed the twin could tell he was smiling behind him.

"Oh you'll find out." a rush of air run through Dipper, his mouth gaped. Then he smiled also, something was slipping away from, he winced, and tried to fight back, but a sense of being protected came back. The same when he was upstairs. Dipper finally stopped,this was a dream, not his dream. he was too scared to think right now. He was defeated.

"See, it's easier to give up." Bill grinned, Dipper blinked frowning.

_You're the reason I'm feeling bad. Living in a new nightmare..._

**R&R for more, I love writing creepy stories XD**

**Song: Anna Blue - So Alone (I Don't Own) I tweaked some of it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 1**

**Morning**

A boy with a black shirt, yellow jacket, and black pants, his shoes were yellow with black laces. His eyes were closed, looking to be about the age of 13. His chest rose and fell as he was in a deep sleep, though he had no dream.

"Oi! Time to get up!" a voice yelled, brown eyes opened to the sound of the older male. He raised up and yawned, stretching a little. He gazed around, and looked at his reflection.

"Huh, was I that tried last night." he mused, seeing he was still in his clothing from the night before.

"Pine Tree! You up?" the voice yelled again, Pine smiled at this.

"Yeah, Dad! I'm up." he said with a smile, getting up out of bed and changing. He snapped his fingers as his clothing cleaned themselves. He put them away, and put on another outfit, just reversed colors. Yellow shirt and pants with a black jacket. As a yellow hat with a black pine tree on it.

Pine slipped on his shoes again, and ran down stairs. He turned a corner in the giant house, and smiled at his father. Who was dressed in his casual wear, and in human form rather than his demon humanish form. His father, was the dream demon Bill Cipher.

"Pine Tree! Glad your awake, you do have training later today." he told him, Pine sighed at that. He put the waffles in the toaster. Being Half Dream Demon meant he didn't have to eat as much as normal humans did. In fact, he didn't even have to sleep as long, his father rarely slept at all.

"What are we learning this time, dad?" he asked, Bill gave a inhuman grin, which told Pine this was going to be a fun lesson.

"Hypnosis." he stated, Pine grinned also.

"Sounds like fun!" he gave a dark laugh, pulling the waffles out of the toaster. Which was strange he wasn't burning in pain like normal people. Pine smirked to himself, but, he wasn't even all human.

"Pine Tree, were going to Gravity Falls later, I'm going to show you a demonstration, then I want you to do the same." Bill chuckled, Pine nodded to him.

"Sure thing, dad! I like learning new things." he smiled, Bill nodded to him. Smirking on the inside, at the fact the one person who defeated him, was now his 'son'.

That's right, his 'son' Pine Tree, if you humans haven't guessed it by his nickname, is in fact Dipper Pines. And he ws very happy and content with bill as his 'father'. Bill gave another inhuman grin as he placed a claw hand on Pine's shoulder.

"I know you do, that's why I think you'll enjoy playing with the humans today." he laughed coldly, Pine smirked at that.

Today was going to be a fun day!

**Short, I am so sorry, I caught a mild stomach bug over the weekend, and have felt out of it lately.I will gorvel more later, right now it's late and I am tired! R&R please!  
**


End file.
